1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to leaf display devices, and in particular to an apparatus and method to manufacture broadleaf display devices such as wreaths and garlands.
2. Background of the Invention
Leaf display devices have been known for many years. As early as the Greek and Roman republics garlands made of olive or oak leaves were worn by military heroes. Larger wreaths were used during holidays and festivals, notably Christmas.
In Sweden, the Christmas season starts on December 13th, which is St. Lucia Day. The oldest daughter in the house dresses in white and wears a green wreath with seven candles on her head. In many countries wreaths and garlands of holly and branches of evergreen are used to decorate homes during the Christmas season. In Germany, wreaths are popular decorations used in the household during Advent season.
Although wreaths have traditionally been made of evergreen or holly, more recently broadleaf plants such as magnolia leaves have been used for this purpose. Advantages inherent in the use of broad leaves include less needle droppage as the branches dry out, enhanced aesthetics, and durability. Properly dried broadleaf wreaths or garlands can last virtually indefinitely.
FIGS. 1-3 illustrate currently employed methods of manufacturing leaf display devices such as wreaths and garlands. Broadleaf stems 2 of appropriate length are cut, as depicted in FIG. 1. A number of broadleaf stems 2 are placed within a clamp 104 on ring frame 106 or garland frame 108, and then clamp 104 is bent closed to firmly grasp the broadleaf stems 2 within it. This operation is repeated until each clamp 104 desired holds broadleaf stems. The shape of the final product is determined by the shape of the frame: the ring frame 106 depicted in FIG. 2 will yield an annular shaped wreath, while the garland frame 108 depicted in FIG. 3 will produce a long, straight garland decoration.
There are a number of problems inherent in current leaf display device manufacturing. First, the placement of leaves on broadleaf stems occurs due to the dictates of nature, sunshine exposure, and the leaves' primary function of manufacturing food for the plant, not to make wreaths prettier. Thus, when the broadleaf stems are clamped into a form, the leaf placement can look haphazard and messy. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for arranging leaves prior to clamping, so the finished product looks more ordered and less messy.
A major advantage inherent in the use of broad leaves such as magnolia leaves for wreaths and garlands is the two-tone coloration of these leaves. The upper surface is typically green, while the lower surface exhibits a different color, typically a beautiful copper color in the case of magnolia leaves. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for controlling the number and placement of leaves which end up in the finished product with their upper surface showing vs. those that end up with their lower surface showing.
Third, even though broadleaf wreaths and garlands last longer than traditional evergreen pieces, if not dried correctly, broadleaf wreaths and garlands will discolor and brown over time, and not retain their vibrant colors. Thus, it would be desirable to develop a method of effectively drying broadleaf wreaths and garlands.
Finally, conventional broadleaf wreath and garland making involves the steps outlined above pertaining to FIGS. 1-3: cutting stems and securing them to frames by means of clamps 104. This is a one-by-one process, and concentrates all the skill required of the personnel in one step. Hence, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for manufacturing wreaths and garlands wherein broadleaf stems may be arranged as desired, stored, moved to a final assembly area, and then assembled into the leaf display device as desired.